During the manufacturing of TFT-LCDs (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display), the production of backlight sources requires a completely dust-free production environment, and thus the requirement on the environment is quite high. To meet the above requirement, light guide plates, semi-finished backlight products and finished backlight products need to be coated with films before being stored and transported.
In the existing production process, the film coating of a light guide plate, a semi-finished backlight product and a finished backlight product is completely accomplished manually. Even in some relatively advanced factories, the film coating is still accomplished manually with the aid of assistant tools. However, the manual film coating of a light guide plate, a semi-finished backlight product and a finished backlight product requires a lot of manual labor, thereby causing huge consumption of both labor and costs. Furthermore, coating deviation may be resulted from human factors during the manual film coating process. In addition, with the automation of other procedures in a TFT-LCD production line, the film coating will gradually become the bottleneck in the automation of producing TFT-LCDs.